Seeking Solace
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: Dick and Mac can't seem to avoid one another... and, of course, one thing always leads to another... MacDick. S3 spoilers.
1. Seeking Solace

**_Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_ or her crew, wish as I may, wish as I might.  
Spoilers: All the way up to 3.01 "Welcome Wagon"_**

**XxXxXxX**

She frowned at the notebook in her lap, puzzling at the numbers and symbols that she knew she must have written during her business calculus class. Somewhere towards the middle of the third page, her small neat hand became scrawling and interrupted. Then, it picked back up again, legible once more. She knew she'd dozed off during the lecture. However, she couldn't remember for how long.

And, unfortunately, the chunk she was missing seemed to contain the answers that would help her complete her the practice exam opened on the iMac beside her on the lush green grass. And, looking at the grass made her start to think she dozed off for good reason. Business calc blew.

Resignedly, she closed the window containing the practice test. She knew enough. As long as the professor didn't include too much of that crap about limits and derivatives, she could pass with a C. Or, a D. Whatever.

Mac flopped backwards on the rich grass, staring up at the pale blue sky as it flickered in and out through an elm's waving branches. _Are elm trees even native to Southern California? _The idle thought swam through her brain as the hazy process of how to find the interval or domain or whatever it was flipping called slowly melted into the background.

Around her, people were studying and gabbing and sunbathing and tossing Frisbees. And making out. The noise was a volume that could be tuned in or out. Mac tuned out.

She reached down and laid a hand on her bag as she let her eyes drift closed, reveling in the feathery feel of grass on her neck and the backs of her arms. The gentle breeze on her lips and blowing her hair across her cheeks. She concentrated on these things. She concentrated on not remembering.

But, as usual, when you least want it, reality intrudes. And, it does so viciously.

Mac heard an 'Oof' sound come from somewhere near her right ear. Not wanting to come out of her idyllic reverie, she wearily opened her eyes and hazarded a look in the direction of the sound.

And, sadly, there lie Dick Casablancas. A neon green disk was sticking out from beneath his chest and his left arm was twisted at an awkward angle beneath him. His breathing was labored and he was too still.

Against her better judgment, Mac scrambled up and went to him when it seemed his friends were not about to. "Hey? You okay?" she asked, tentatively. She didn't even know if she cared. But, still, she asked.

He muttered something into the ground that she couldn't hear and she knelt closer. "What? Are you okay? Do you need me to get someone?"

He turned his head so that he was facing her. His face was streaked with dirt and grass clung to his over-long blond hair. "I said-" he began, but whatever he'd meant to repeat died on his lips and his clear eyes clouded over and he pulled himself a few inches away from the ground. "Oh, Ghost World. You again? What? Are you stalking me? Can't get enough of the Casablancas man-meat?" From the way the pain crossed his face when he put too much weight on his left arm, she could see he was hurt. But, from the little speech, he made it clear he didn't require her help. And, she was no longer offering it.

She stood to her full height and returned to her belongings, quickly packing the laptop back into her bag and shouldering it. She was about to beat a hasty path toward the relative solitude of her room when his voice came again from behind her. She stiffened.

"Hey! Come on Ghos- er, Mac. Can you just-" he broke off again with a harsh curse. She turned.

He'd rolled onto his right side and was holding the arm close against his chest. Beyond him, she could see a group of guys looking around for something. Obviously, Dick "Life of the Party" Casablancas had not been invited to their little game of Ultimate Frisbee. She rolled her eyes and walked back to him, desiring very much to level a kick to his ribs... or better yet, the aforementioned "man-meat." _That should take his mind off of the arm._

"What?" Mac demanded, staring him down. She knew it was a little unfair given her sudden physical advantage. But, all is fair in love and war. She was tired of the latter and certainly glad for the former right now. "Can I just what? Wait around for you to throw a few more insults my way? I have a dog that died when I was six. His name was Brownie. Maybe you can work it into a filthy limerick and get back to me. Or, better yet, my roommate was raped while I was in the room. Perhaps we could discuss it over a croissant at the Union?" She seethed a moment and when he just stared up at her, she spat out once more, "What?"

"I could just use a hand here. But, feel free to walk away. I'm sure my wrist will heel on its own eventually," he bit out before looking away. Another grimace crossed his features and it was that, and only that, that kept her from doing just what he suggested. Instead, she knelt next to him and cleared her throat.

"Hospital?" she asked, as he took her offered hand and sat up. He nodded. Indeed, his sun bronzed skin was a shade paler than normal and a sweat had broken out on his forehead, despite the fact that the day was breezy and cool. Without further comment, she helped him stand. And, though he was taller than her by half a foot, she managed to walk him slowly to her car.

He made no comment on her prized Gecko Green Beetle, which she had fully expected, instead sinking into the seat and cradling his arm close. She was slightly worried at his lack of a remark as she made haste to the driver's side and started the vehicle up, pulling out toward the road to take them to the hospital.

"Thanks," he mumbled as they drew further from Hearst.

"No problem," she returned.

"I know I'm a jerk. So, you can just leave off the lecture later, okay," Dick came back. His voice had a hard edge to it that made Mac bite back her retort.

The silence crushed down on them and eventually, Mac dared another glance at her passenger, worried he might have passed out. He hadn't, but his skin was even paler and his eyes were glazed. She drove faster.

As soon as she handed him off to a nurse, she took a seat in the emergency room's waiting area and called up the practice test on her laptop. For once, she was glad to have a mind-numbing assignment to distract her from worrying.

However, she soon found that calculus could not cure what ailed her. She tried not to notice the minutes turn into an hour, but she was painfully aware. _How long does it take to set a wrist?_ _What if it's worse? What if they did tests and found out he has some terrible disease. What if they had to operate? What if..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a shadow fell across her keyboard. She looked up to find Dick standing there. "Hey," was all he said.

Mac nodded her head at him, feeling stupid for worrying. He was fine. He looked no worse for the wear, save for a cast on his left wrist. He smiled down at her and wiggled his left fingers out of the end of the white plaster. "Like new," he started. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "You didn't have to wait."

"I didn't know how you'd get home," she blurted before she could think. _Idiot! He has friends that would have come to get him! And, he's filthy rich! He probably has a driver at his beck and call!_

Instead of laughing or retorting, he simply responded, "I would have gotten a cab. But, thanks. I, er, I," he paused, meeting her eyes again, "I appreciate it. I'm sure you have better things to do than play ambulance for jackasses."

Mac forced a grin as she stowed her laptop, glad for something to do other than stare up at him, "Oh, well, the FBI can wait for those top secret files. No big."

Dick laughed weakly and backed up, giving her room to stand. She picked her keys from a pouch and pointed them toward the door, "Ready?"

He gestured in front of him and looked down once more at the floor. He said nothing, but she knew enough that he wanted her to lead. _Chivalrous? Dick? Probably not, Mac. He just can't remember where you parked. _She nodded sharply in reply to her silent chastisement and led him to the Bug.

"Cute," Dick said simply as the note sounded from her vehicle, indicating that she'd successfully unlocked it.

She glanced back at him, eyebrows raised.

"The car. It's cute. I remember seeing it in the Neptune High lot," Dick replied, opening his door.

Mac nodded and joined him. Her cheeks were burning for even thinking that he'd meant... _Well never mind._

They drove in silence. It was considerably more companionable than the oppressive quiet they'd traveled in on the way to the hospital.

"Where should I take you?" Mac asked as they took the PCH exit toward Neptune.

"The Grand. I'm staying with Logan," Dick offered the second bit of information unsolicited.

Mac nodded in response. Silently, she focused on making the correct series of turns to lead to the hotel.

She pulled up to the door of the Neptune Grand and parked, but did not turn the engine off.

Dick looked at the door and then back at Mac. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Hey, I uh, I know you're not a taxi service, but I really don't want to go up there right now. He's probably with Veronica and I'd just..." he trailed of, looking down at his knees.

Mac shrugged and put the car in drive, pulling away from the revolving doors. "Where do you want to go?"

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to..." he trailed off again, swallowing hard. It was an obvious battle for him to keep up the simple conversation.

When Mac came to the edge of the parking lot, she looked at him pointedly for a direction.

"Maybe the marina? I have clothes on my dad's boat and I could hang there for a little while until I want to go back."

Mac nodded and set out in that direction.

"Thanks, again," he added, watching out the front window.

After a long beat, he spoke once more. "You know, what I said to you before? Back at your dorm?"

Mac glanced at him sharply. She wasn't even sure _he_ remembered that, he had been so hammered. He cut his gaze from hers and looked back out the front window.

"I didn't mean it. Beav-" he began before correcting, "Cassidy really liked you a lot," the words tumbled from him in rapid succession.

Mac blanched and gripped the steering wheel, willing herself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she didn't respond.

She nodded slowly, pulling into the marina's lot.

He looked down at her knees once more and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just... I just..." he trailed off once more with a strangled sounding choke.

Mac glanced at him as she pulled her car into a space and shifted into park. He didn't have tears on his face, but she could see his throat working to hold back tears and his eyes were squeezed tight.

Once more denying her better judgment, she crossed the space between them and laid her hand on his left arm, just above his cast. And, unexpectedly, he turned to face her and looked into her eyes.

"Please. Tell me what he was like?" he pleaded. Tears sprung from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks unchecked. He sucked in a sobbing breath and continued when she looked bewildered by his request. "I knew him for seventeen years and I never knew him at all. You did, you must have," he grasped her hands and pleaded with his eyes.

Mac was stunned. She didn't know what to say. What he wanted her to say. So, she told the truth. "He was sweet," and at that admission, her lower lip trembled and tears began to spill from her own eyes unbidden. She'd never said it to the police when they asked about him. Or to her therapist. Or her parents. Not even to Veronica. She was angry at Beaver for leaving her. For killing those innocent kids. For killing his tormentor. Angry for so many things, but she knew what she said was true, "And I loved him."

Dick surprised her again, but in her current state, she had little room for ruminations. He leaned across the console and gathered her into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you," he whispered into her ear and he clutched her close.

The stayed like that for several minutes, just holding one another and rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly, then just quietly crying onto one another's shoulders. And, when they pulled apart, Dick traversed the distance between them once more. He held Mac's face tenderly in his hands and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but it grew steadily more insistent and urgent. He pulled her to his lap and she didn't resist. They entangled in one another, kissing furiously. Soon, Mac was clawing at his grass-stained shirt, working the buttons with trembling fingers. And she felt her own shirt lifted. She broke the kiss for a moment while he pulled the shirt over her head.

The air on her bare skin, hot though it was from the stuffy car, brought her back to reality. Dick's eyes were glazed again, but this time it was lust rather than pain that filled them.

When he leaned forward to kiss her, she shook her head, "This is wrong."

"Is it?" he asked, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Then it isn't," he murmured, kissing her collarbone and stroking her the bare skin on her back.

She rested her cheek against his hair and closed her eyes, taking in the sensations that he was sending pulsing through her. The lazy kisses, so unlike their frenzied beginning, made her skin sing. And the light touch along the waistband of her jeans sent jolts of electricity to the pooling desire deep in her belly.

"Maybe it isn't," she replied with a shudder as he dipped his head to kiss the skin between her covered breasts.

She tipped her head back and bit back a moan when he finally grasped her hips and kissed a line down her belly.

"Dick," she started to protest shakily.

He looked up at her, his face serious and his eyes tender. "Sometimes things happen for a reason. If you want to stop, I will. But, if you want this like I do, we'll go to the boat and I promise we can be whatever you want after. I promise." He sounded so sincere, she lost her breath for a moment just looking down at him waiting for her decision.

Finally she nodded.

He smiled up at her and opened the door. As an afterthought, he plucked the keys from where they dangled in the ignition and and held her close until he got out of the car. And then he carried her all the way to the boat, wrapped in his grass-stained shirt.

**XxXxXxX**

**And, while you're down here, you might as well leave a review. Right?**


	2. Finding Normalcy

**Disclaimer: Sadly, for all my wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, I don't own anything. RT is the puppet master and I promise to put them back in cabinet, just as I found them.  
A/N: This chapter was originally posted as its own fic, but since I decided to write a third part, I just added it to the original "Seeking Solace." I deleted the separate story, so thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**XxXxXxX**

She pulled to a stop in front of the Neptune Grand, avoiding eye contact with the valet. She suddenly felt like she had a big, red A emblazoned across her chest, even though she hadn't actually cheated on anyone. Well, not anyone living. She was worried that the man paid to park her car was judging her.

Dick turned to her. "Mac, I'm-"

She cut him off. "If you dare say you're sorry, I'm taking you back to the hospital. And this time, you'll wish it was just a broken wrist."

Dick raised his eyebrows, "I was just going to say that I was happy for... for today."

"Oh," Mac replied, looking back to her steering wheel, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hey," he said quietly, laying his hand over hers. "It's cool, okay?" He leaned across the console and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you."

Without waiting for a response, he opened the car door and ambled into the hotel.

"Cool," Mac said aloud and she pulled out of the parking lot.

0o0o0o0o0

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

"If that's your attempt at sending Morse code for a pizza delivery, could you ask for mushrooms?" Veronica asked, glancing at her friend with a bemused grin.

Mac looked at her as though she was surprised to see her sitting there. "What?"

"Your pen. You were clicking it." Veronica answered. "It got weird, didn't it?" Veronica asked, trying on a Dutch accent and coming off like a bad Volkswagen ad.

Mac looked back in wide-eyed confusion.

"Well, if Doctor Evil can't make the girl laugh, I don't know what will," Veronica noted wryly, closing her book resolutely. "What's wrong, Mac-attack?"

Mac looked back down at her own open book. She had been staring blankly at the same page of _Philosophy in Western Civilization_ for an hour and she still didn't know who in the hell Jean-Jacques Rousseau even was. Not that she particularly cared.

"Mac?" Veronica prompted, worry permeating her light tone.

Mac looked back up, "Oh. Nothing, really." She smiled wanly and looked over Veronica's shoulder toward Parker's side of the room.

"Come on, you're talking to the original spy kid, here. And, it doesn't take my really nifty super-sleuth kit to see that there's something wrong. Is it Parker?" Veronica guessed. When Mac didn't answer, she continued. "Of course it is. I'm stupid. Want to talk about it?"

Mac was half-relieved that Veronica hadn't guessed what had been bugging her. She latched onto Parker as her excuse so she could take her mind off of Dick. "No. It' nothing, really. It's just that she's been so militant feminist lately. She sort of freaked on me for not going to some rally with her. I had class."

"That's terrible. I'm all for empowering women and all that jazz. I mean, hello," she raised her hand. "I am definitely a woman in a man's game. Not many movies where fragile widowers come in, flash a little leg and ask for a light for their filtered cigarette. But, those Lilith girls are downright scary."

Mac nodded. "I get it, you know. Some men _are _sort of the enemy. And, there's one in particular that we need to find and string up by the..." Mac colored at the image that popped into her head, so she changed direction, "By the thumbs. But, not all men are anti-feminist Neanderthals. Or rapists. But, you can't tell Parker that."

Veronica nodded, "I get that, too. I mean, you and I have both had our share of horror stories. Well, more than our share really. Who can we complain to about that anyway? Did we somehow miss the Mr. Nice Guy line and end up in some deranged boyfriend buffet?" She paused and shook her head before continuing, "But, I digress. We both moved on without completely hating the male population purely because they lost the X-chromosome lottery."

Mac shrugged and looked back at her book.

"Do you want to do something later? I mean, I know Parker is gone for the weekend and I've missed you. These little study sessions just aren't giving me my full dose of Mac."

"Sure," Mac replied with a grin, her first honest smile since... well, since she saw the A for the business calculus exam. That extra time studying in the emergency room waiting area had paid off, even if her heart hadn't been in it. Then she thought of Dick and her bright smile toned down a few watts. But, Samantha Spade hadn't picked up on that. She was busy typing something into her phone.

Mac went back to finding all about The Talented Mr. Rousseau.

0o0o0o0o0

Nitara's life was running low. Stryker advanced and fired his Taser at her. He only had a little bit of green left himself, but he advanced on his weaker opponent.

Logan's phone vibrated in his pocket and he snapped his eyes momentarily away from the violence on the screen. When he flicked his eyes back up, Nitara was draining his blood out into her mouth.

"Fatality," the game announced.

"No shit," he answered. "I hate when you pick a girl. It's distracting," he told his opponent.

Dick didn't answer. He was sitting on the floor at the end of the couch, being unusually reticent. Normally, if he got a fatality, he was all over Logan for it for the next few hours. Or, at least Logan threatened a real fatality right there on the living room rug.

"You okay? Need anything?" Logan asked, worried but not about to show it.

Dick shook his head, "No. I'm good. You playing?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll be right back." Logan stood. With one last look at his friend, he walked toward the mini-fridge and opened his phone.

_Mac needs me tonight. Call you later. xoxox_

He was slightly disappointed. He'd actually wanted to see that war movie tonight, complete with the hand-holding and popcorn sharing. And, of course, there was the post-movie bliss to look forward to. But, the dorky little texted hugs and kisses made him smile a stupid smile. And, Veronica-related bliss wasn't entirely ruled out. And, this way, he'd be able to fix whatever was bugging his friend.

He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back into the room. Nitara was kicking Tanya's ass all over the bell tower. Dick wasn't even smiling. That much exposed skin, even if it belonged to cartoon characters, _always_ made Dick smile. Something was definitely wrong.

Logan sat down and lifted his controller, hopping in to help the girl out.

"Some girls from my sociology class invited me to a party at their house tonight," Logan ventured casually.

"Yeah?" Dick answered, his voice perking. "The Theta Tao house? Chip told me something about it. You going?"

Logan shrugged, ducking Nitara's swipes at Tanya's head. "I wasn't. But Veronica blew me off so maybe I will. You want to?" The only lie there was his pretended irritation.

"Damn chicks," Dick snorted as Nitara picked Tanya up and threw her on the ground, effectively killing her. "I'm in."

0o0o0o0o0

"Why here?" Mac asked, clutching her bag tightly across her chest like a shield.

Veronica smiled. "Because when I said party, you lit up like a Christmas tree. And, some kid invited me earlier so we're not crashing. _And_, I figured it wasn't something Parker would make you do. So, I am broadening you horizons to the party lifestyle."

"A sorority, though?" Mac said sorority the way most people say spider. Especially when it's a spider they want someone else to kill.

"Not all of these people are bad. I mean, most of them are just like you and me."

Mac quirked her eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, that might be a stretch. But, if you want to go, we can. I am still up for a Johnny Depp- fest on my couch."

Mac shook her head. "No, we can go. I mean, there must have been a reason why I wanted to go to a party. Even if it was temporary insanity."

"A court will never believe that." Veronica laughed and took her arm. "Stick with me, kid. I've got a Taser."

They found themselves watching a heated debate over the Caine-Hackman Theory.

"See," a dark-haired boy explained to Veronica and Mac, "the theory is that there is a one hundred percent statistical probability that at any given moment, a movie starring either Michael Caine or Gene Hackman will be on television."

Veronica laughed. "That sounds true enough. What's the debate over?"

A short brunette frowned and pointed out, "The book containing that theory came out in 1994. Remember, Tim? We were seven. And we had, like, thirty channels then." The boy frowned comically and the girl continued, "The probability is now skewed since the advent of a million and two new cable channels. _Of course _there's going to be a movie with one, or both of them, on at any time. You can probably add Peter Stormare, for what it's worth. I'm just saying that the theory is no longer valid."

"You could probably add Judi Dench, too. She's in everything," Mac added smartly.

Her comment sparked laughter and a whole new conversation linking Peter Stormare to Judi Dench.

"Who says you can't learn anything at a college party?" Veronica laughed. "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything? My Taser perhaps?"she teased.

Mac laughed and shook her head no, jumping back into the conversation.

Veronica picked her way through the crowd and into the kitchen. She poured herself a Jack and Coke on the rocks minus the Jack... and the rocks.

"Room temperature Coke, huh? You are a wild one," a voice said close to her ear. She jumped and turned around.

"Mac needed you to take her to a party?" Logan asked. He was doing a very good impersonation of her accusatory stance. His arms were folded across his chest and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

She smiled. "Maybe I just wanted to get some tonight," she answered with a frustrated sigh and a cocked eyebrow. "My boyfriend is a_ total_ bitch anymore."

"Oh really?" he asked, his lips curving into a smile. He reached around her and picked up a bottle of cheap whiskey. He tippled a generous splash into her virgin beverage with a wink. "Well, if I get you all good and liquored up, promise me that I'll have a chance with you."

"I might," she answered, sipping her drink and trying not to pull a face at it's taste. "What are you doing here?"

"My girl is running around on me. And, it's sad, because I'm the real loyal type. _And,_ I'm lonesome and pining."

Veronica slid her arm around his waist and pulled him close, "We'll have to change that, then." She pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

When they broke apart he glanced around, "Not that I should care right now, seeing as you're all willing and cute, but where _is_ Mac?"

"I left her talking with some people. She's had approximately minus-once drink since we got here, and she's extra certain about pouring her own beverages, so I'm not exactly worried."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Well, I brought Dick. He's in some un-Dick funk, so I thought this might cheer him up."

"I thought you were pining for me."

"No," he remarked, tapping a thoughtful finger against his chin, "I said I was pining for my girlfriend. You're her easily-seduced replacement."

She poked him in the stomach with a laugh. "Well, see if let you into my easily-lifted skirt tonight."

He faked a wounded look and she continued. "I'll find you later, okay? I want to make sure Mac's all right."

He nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He looked around again before pulling her into another kiss. When she pulled herself away a moment later, she quirked a questioning brow up at him.

"Just wanted to be sure that every red-blooded guy in here saw that. I don't want to have to fight them off later," he explained with a bright smile.

"Well, normally I'd tell you to leave marking your territory to dogs and bears, but I appreciate the skewed sentiment. Don't go too far." She reached up for one last public display of affection. At his wry look, she replied, "Hey, just call me alpha bitch." She grinned and walked back through the crowd.

Mac was not where she'd left her.

"Do you guys know what happened to Mac?" she asked the debaters.

The brunette pointed at the patio doors. "She went out there with some blonde boy."

Veronica arched a brow. "Thanks," she muttered before turning on her heel and exiting onto the patio.

And, sure enough, Mac was standing there, arguing with Dick.

0o0o0o0o0

"You didn't call me first," Mac replied. She stood there, backed up against a low wall. Her arms were folded across her chest and she didn't look directly at Dick.

"Maybe because you didn't give me your number," Dick answered. He kicked at the wall behind Mac, loosening more stones from a small hole forming where it met the stone patio.

"Maybe isn't exactly."

He didn't answer. She turned, ready to go back inside. He caught her upper arm. She whirled to face him. He let go of her, as though burned.

"What is it you want from me, Dick? Sex? Well, congratulations, you got that already. The store is closed for business," she hissed.

He looked down at their shoes before meeting her eyes again. "No. I... look, I'm not good at this. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"No, Dick. Just leave me alone. You were doing such a good job of it before," she spat out, turning away from him and walking back toward the house. She spotted Veronica as she stepped onto the patio.

"Can we go?" Mac asked as soon as she reached her.

Veronica nodded. "I'm sorry... I didn't think anyone we knew would be here."

Mac nodded and made to walk back into the house.

Inside, Veronica spotted Logan on a couch talking to some burly gentleman and gesturing to a football game on the television. She silently hoped they were talking about pass interference and not point spreads. She caught his attention with a little wave and pointed at Mac with an apologetic face.

Logan pouted slightly before making the international symbol for 'I'll call you.' She smiled back and turned to catch up with her friend.

0o0o0o0o0

Mac walked back to her dorm room slowly. The night before hadn't taken her mind off Dick, but she and Veronica had a good time with some of their favorite men: Ben, Jerry, Orville Redenbacher, and Johnny Depp. Veronica's phone buzzed every hour or so, and even though Mac insisted that she go to Logan's, Veronica stayed and they had a slumber party in the living room.

But, the sugar-high had only lasted so long. She got to her door and willed Parker to be on the other side, even though her roommate wasn't due home until the next day. As she shoved her key in the sticky lock she noticed something different about the bit of tape she'd used as her name plate. Someone had written on it. Irritated that someone had gone to lengths to do the thing she'd explicitly tried to prevent, she peered closer to read it.

It was written in impossibly small hand, right inside the 'C' of her name.

_Call me _

_555-8934_

She quirked an eyebrow and tore the tape down. Three guesses of who "me" was. Mac only needed one.

0o0o0o0o0

She sat idly tapping her pen on the desk in the empty lecture hall. The noise echoed loudly if she hit the desk in exactly the right way. She has just found the rhythm when it was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and falling closed.

She looked over her shoulder to see Dick standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"These places are more edifying if you actually show up when there's a class in session," Mac remarked as he dropped into an empty chair in front of her.

"Edifying? Hmm, you'll have to write that one down," he said dryly. "You seem to forget, I'm the stupid brother," he added quietly.

A blush crept up her neck and inflamed her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I mean, I thought things were cool between us."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Cool?"

"What is it then? Inconvenient? Unpleasant? Dreadful? I can go on. I studied the thesaurus just for this conversation."

Mac frowned and looked down at the flip-up desk. A crack was forming on its arm. If she pushed hard enough, it might break off completely.

He blew out a hard sigh. "This isn't going right. Can you look at me?"

She glanced up. From beneath her lashes, she looked.

"Can you see that I'm not Beaver? Is that the problem? Was I just some stupid replacement? Is that why you came onto the boat with me?"

Mac started. She hadn't expected that. She'd expected him to gloat, yes. To tease her, certainly. But, to feel like she was using him to replace Beaver? Definitely not.

"You're not saying anything," he pointed out.

She cleared her throat, "I, uh, I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot. Do you ever mean it?"

She shook her head and replied honestly, "Not usually."

Dick looked away.

"Dick... that day..." she swallowed hard before going on, "It meant a lot to me, too. Everything. Talking about him. Talking to you. What happened... you know..." she looked down.

"I remember," he finished for her.

"I just don't know how to proceed. I feel torn in two directions. On one hand, I feel guilty for doing it. Like I cheated on him, even if he's..." she stumbled and Dick nodded. "And, on the other hand, I'm afraid that makes me a sick person for missing him because of all the things he did." She put her head in her hands and just stared down at the faux woodgrain.

There was a beat before Dick spoke again. "I'm afraid that I'm not supposed to love him."

Mac looked back up. He was hunched over, staring at a spot on the floor next to her.

He met her eyes, "But it doesn't mean I can't have serious like for you."

She looked away, suddenly afraid of the look in his over-bright eyes. With no alcohol swimming in them, he looked so sincere, it hurt. She forced herself to look back.

"So, what do we do?" she asked, with a sigh.

"Normal things," Dick answered, assuredly. As if normal was something they both had a lot of.

"Like what? I don't know if have a basis for comparison."

"Coffee. That's the most normal thing there is. Let's go get some and get started." Dick stood and offered Mac his arm with a gallant smile.

Mac grinned and looked down. "But won't that mess up your alcohol-blood levels?"

"Don't you mean blood-alc-," he began. He pulled a face and added, "Not funny."

She laughed lightly and took his arm. "It is to me."

"Is that normal? Making fun of me?"

"Probably as normal as anything that happens in Neptune can be."

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N 2: On top of not owning _Veronica Mars_, I also don't own the following: "Wishing and Hoping" by Burt Bacharach; _Austin Powers;_ _Spy Kids;_ _The Maltese Falcon_/Sam Spade; _The Talented Mr. Ripley_; _Mortal Kombat, Armageddon_; _PCU_/ Roger Ebert's _Little Movie Glossary_; Ben & Jerry's; or Orvile Redebacher. Boy, I need to get paid for all this product placement!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	3. Facing the Fallout

**Disclaimer: Sadly, for all my wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, I don't own anything. RT is the puppet master and I promise to put them back in cabinet, just as I found them.  
Spoiler Alert! Mini-spoiler for _The Prestige_**** follows. So, if you don't want to know, don't read it!**

**XxXxXxX**

"It's impossible that Hugh Jackman was the bad guy," Logan said forcefully as he gently guided his girlfriend toward a booth in the intimate, dimly lit café.

Veronica thew out her hands in desperation as she took her seat. "How can it be impossible when that's how the movie ended?" she reasoned. She'd made the same valid point at least seventeen times since they'd left the theater.

"Because Hugh Jackman is Wolverine and Wolverine's name is Logan. He's a good guy," Logan responded with a superior smile.

Veronica sputtered ineffectually before Logan started laughing. Finally, Veronica smiled wryly at him, "Only in your world can that possibly make sense. And, besides, it doesn't matter. That movie was very easy on the eyes, no matter who the bad guy was."

Logan clicked his tongue at her and was about to chastise her for her critique based solely on the actor's looks when they were interrupted by loud laughter from a nearby table. Veronica glanced over toward the noise, her mouth poised to make a comment, Logan was sure, about people and their lack of manners. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened, much to his surprise. He turned to follow her gaze.

And there, at a table near the window as if on display for all of Neptune to see were Mac and Dick. The same Mac and Dick who didn't like one another. The same Mac and Dick who had no business in the same room together. The same Mac and Dick were now laughing over steaming mugs of coffee on a Friday night.

Logan shook his head and blinked, but sure enough, the pair remained the same. Dick and Mac. Mac and Dick. Richard and Cindy. Casablancas and Mackenzie. Together.

Logan looked back at Veronica and was greeted with a scowl. "What?" he immediately asked, raising his hands in surrender. "I didn't do it. _You're_ my alibi."

Veronica shook her head, "I know you didn't _do_ it. I just can't believe I missed it. You didn't know, either?"

"No idea." He pinched his arm. Then he pinched Veronica's arm.

She squawked and pulled away, "What was that for?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Just making sure this wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare."

"Or an alternate universe," Veronica added, looking back at the laughing couple.

Mac felt eyes on her and glanced toward their source. Veronica and Logan were staring at her and Dick. Instantly, her wide smile melted into an anxious frown. Dick followed her sight line and muttered, "Uh oh."

Mac watched as Veronica stood and started in their direction. Logan tried to grasp her arm as she passed him but was unsuccessful, so he stood as well.

Mac shot a look across the table. "Think we can make a run for it?" she hissed.

Dick frowned before looking back at Veronica's approach. He shook his head, "She'd just find us. We might as well face them. And, besides, we aren't hiding anything, right?"

"No," Mac answered. _Just the fact that I am now on a date with my ex-boyfriend-cum-murdering rapist's brother. Who I have also slept with. Oh, God. Veronica is going to know I slept with Dick! Why can't I just evaporate? _Mac's thoughts ran through her brain, pushing out all the fun she'd just had sitting across from Dick Casablancas for the better part of two hours. Despite the mental lambasting, Mac pasted a smile across her face and waited for Veronica to arrive.

"Mac," Veronica greeted. Her tone was saccharine, which Mac knew meant no-good. She turned her questioning gaze toward the blonde boy. "Dick." She said his name with the same tone she might have used if she was talking to, well, to any other dick.

Logan appeared at Veronica's side. "Fancy meeting you guys here. Isn't this just the craziest coincidence, Veronica?"

Mac nodded woodenly, "Yes. Crazy is certainly the word."

There was a pregnant pause in which the four just looked at one another, each hoping the others would speak first. Logan broke the silence, "So, you two are... You're..." he looked down at Veronica before finishing lamely, "Having coffee?"

Dick held his cup aloft with a grin, "Irish coffee, dude." He made as if to toast Veronica before taking a swig.

Mac blushed under Veronica's gaze. The blonde had all but folded her arms across her chest and wagged a finger at Mac. She knew Veronica would disapprove of even the most casual relationship with Dick. And, now, Mac feared that the girl detective _knew _the exact nature of their relationship.

Mac was about to speak when Logan faked a dramatic yawn. He dropped one arm across Veronica's shoulders and looked down into her face. "Gosh, honeybee, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night?"

"Dude, it's like nine o'clock," Dick corrected, holding his cell phone aloft, it's blue display showing the damning evidence. Mac kicked him under the table and he glared at her, rubbing his shin. "Hey! What was that for?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at Dick before saying, "Yeah, Logan, that sounds good. I have to be up early for the run Mac and I had planned. Right, Mac?"

"Run?" Mac looked blank for a moment before nodding. "Right. Because I do that."

Dick grinned. "Sweet. Maybe after your get all sweaty-" Mac kicked him again. Harder. "Ouch! That one really hurt!"

Mac smiled sweetly up at Veronica. "See you tomorrow then, bright and early."

Veronica nodded sharply and let Logan lead her back through the doors. "What in the hell was that?" she ranted as soon as the glass doors swung closed behind them.

Logan shrugged, "It looked like a date to me. But, then, I'm no expert. I usually just woo girls in my backseat."

Veronica forged on, ignoring his joke. "I mean, Dick? Really? Why?"

Logan opened he door for her and leaned inside to kiss her forehead. "I'm sure they have their reasons. And maybe it wasn't a date."

Veronica nodded, "It was a date."

Logan left it at that and closed her door, moving around to the driver's side. _I guess my chances for post-movie, Veronica related bliss are shot to hell now._

The rode back to the Neptune in silence.

0o0o0o0o0

"What was all the kicking for?" Dick complained, still rubbing his sore shin.

Mac massaged her temple, keeping her eyes closed. "Why did they have to see us? Everything was going so well," she murmured.

Dick took her hand away from her head and held it his own. "It's all right. Really. They would have found out eventually, anyway."

Mac laughed harshly. "Yeah, I guess."

They stayed silent for a beat. Mac checked her watch and frowned. "I should probably get back to the dorm."

Dick's eyes glinted mischievously, "You don't really have to, you know. It _is _still early."

Mac looked away and then back at him with a grin. "You have any further plans for what normal people do on a Friday night?"

He kissed her fingertips and Mac blushed. He laughed and touched her cheek. "I've never seen any girl do that as much as you do." When she looked down, he lifted her face back up to meet his gaze. "I like it." She smiled, genuinely and he continue. "I totally have a few tricks up my sleeve. Can I drive?"

Mac glanced back up at him, mock terror written across her face. "I don't know. _Can_ you?" she teased, half-seriously.

He grinned. "For it to be a surprise, I'll have to."

She stood and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, her eyes twinkling. "Well, you'll have to get my keys first," she challenged as she dashed toward the door.

Dick threw a twenty on the table and ran after her, calling after her, "No fair to dine and ditch, Mackenzie!"

Twenty minutes later, they were stretched out on an old blanket from Mac's trunk, laying under the stars on the beach. They were quiet, just holding hands and staring into the night sky.

Dick propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "You're hot. Why didn't I notice that before?"

Mac cocked a brow, "I don't think you're actually supposed to say that second part aloud."

Dick shook his head, "I know. I just mean... well, why?"

"Do you want the truth? Or is this rhetorical?" At his knitted brows, Mac began, "That means-"

Dick waved off her explanation. "I know what it means. I just don't know why you'd think I wouldn't want the truth."

"Because the truth hurts," Mac replied, bluntly.

His face registered shock and she looked away. He turned her face towards him again and said gently, "Dude, that's so not true. Isn't the saying, like, the truth will set you free?"

Mac nodded before adding, "Yeah. But, first, it has to make your life suck."

"Who said that?"

"I think it was Garfield."

Dick chuckled, "That cat's funny as all hell."

"I meant the pres-" Mac began before cutting herself off. "Never mind."

"Anyway, why is it that I never noticed you until Beav-" Dick shook his head and continued, "Until Cassidy starting dating you. I mean, you like, went to our school forever, right?"

Mac nodded. At Dick's questioning stare, she asked, "Do you want the honest truth?"

Dick lifted his eyebrow, "That's what I've been asking for."

Mac looked away and studied the surf crashing to the sand. Finally, she swallowed hard and looked back at him. He was still staring intently at her.

"Because you and I live in different worlds, Dick. You're rich, I''m poor. You're all party-party and I usually have my nose buried in my laptop. And it's funny because-" Mac stopped herself. She'd almost admitted to Dick that her and Madison Sinclair had been switched at birth. And no one, save her parents, Madison's parents, the lawyers, the hospital, and Veronica knew about that. _Okay, so that is a lot of people. But, I barely know Dick. I can't go telling him _that. _He probably wouldn't believe me. _I _hardly believe it!_

"Because why?" Dick pressed.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Well, those aren't real reasons, anyway. I mean, like, I don't think any less of you 'cause your parents aren't rich. I mean, my dad lied his way into millions. At least your dad makes his money the honest way. Right? I mean, unless he's a coke dealer or something."

Mac giggled, "He'd have to be a pretty terrible coke dealer to only make what he does."

Dick laughed, "Right. And, as for the party thing, it's not, like, all I do. I read and stuff."

Mac grinned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, don't believe me. But, you're totally missing out on the millions of cheat codes I've memorized for _Halo_," he teased, looking away from her. When he turned back, she was faking consternation

He leaned in a kissed her right on her pouted lips. She didn't push him away, so he coaxed her back onto the blanket. Their kisses grew steadily more urgent and Mac found herself struggling to push Dick's jacket down his shoulders.

She pulled back as much as the sand would allow and studied him. His eyes glinted hungrily, but he was obviously restraining himself. "I won't if you-"

"What's that?" Mac asked, cutting him off.

"What?"

Mac laid her fingertips on a black mark on the shoulder of his shirt. Dick's cheeks flushed and her rolled over onto his back. "It's nothing."

Mac sat up and inspected the mark. It was triangular and had a row of faint circles patterned into it. "Dick? Were you ironing?"

Dick closed his eyes, "No." His answer was betrayed by the pink creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

Mac laughed. "You were!"

Dick opened his eyes and looked up at her, biting back a grin of his own. "Ironing sucks, dude. Everything I had was wrinkled and I knew I was meeting you today and Lydia wasn't around... so I tried it."

Mac smiled "That." Kiss. "Is the sweetest thing." Kiss. "I've ever heard." Kiss.

When she pulled back, Dick grinned, "What'll you do if I tell you I don't know how the dishwasher works?"

Mac laughed and he pulled her down against him.

0o0o0o0o0

"You had sex with Dick Casablancas?" Veronica asked, incredulously. She'd almost choked on the green tea they'd been sharing during their "run." Mac was glad to find out that by "run," Veronica had meant leisurely stroll to and from Krispy Kreme.

Mac looked scandalized and looked around to make sure no one had heard Veronica's question. "I didn't say that!"

Veronica lifted an eyebrow, "But you didn't deny it."

"Damn you," Mac returned without malice.

"Hello? Detective?" Veronica reminded her friend. Veronica shook her head as if to clear it before continuing. "So, you're happy?"

Mac turned to her friend and smiled.

"That answers that," Veronica concluded.

"You're not mad?"

Veronica stopped in her tracks. "Why would I be mad?"

Mac fidgeted with her bag nervously before answering. "Because you hate Dick."

After a long look at Mac, Veronica sighed. "I don't hate him. I just... It's Beaver, I guess. I still hold Dick responsible. But, that's wrong and I know it. Other than that, Dick is just... Dick."

Mac waited for her friend to continue.

"But, if it makes you happy-" Veronica began.

"It can't be that bad?" Mac finished, hopefully.

"Ugh!" Veronica moaned, "No Sheryl Crow before noon!"

The shared a laugh and headed toward the union with their box of donuts.

0o0o0o0o0

"So, you and Mac, huh?" Logan started and he idly swirled the sludge Hearst passed off as coffee. He was really hoping that Veronica's chat was going well. He hated when she was preoccupied. Well, more preoccupied than normal.

Dick grunted something like yes as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth like a starving man.

"That's cool."

Dick grunted again around his second pancake.

Male friendship was so easy sometimes.

And then, in walked two hot girls carrying donuts. Logan and Dick both grinned. A man so rarely got to see such a beautiful sight and know that both the girls and the donuts were meant for him.

0o0o0o0o0

Veronica and Logan watched as Dick and Mac walked away, arms wrapped around one another in that way the proudly proclaimed a recent foray into coupledom.

"Things are good?" Logan ventured, licking his fingers suggestively in his girlfriend's general direction.

"As good as they're going to get in Bizarro World, I guess."

Logan lifted his eyebrows. "How are Mac and Dick any stranger than you and I?"

Veronica turned her gaze to him. She grinned as she swiped an errant bit of glaze from his lip. "Good point."

Logan feigned surprise and then mimed making a note on an invisible pad of paper. "October 16, 2006. Veronica Mars verbally recognizes that I, Logan Echolls, have made a good point."

Veronica batted his hands away and kissed him. "Mmmm," she sighed, "You taste all sweet and sticky."

"That's not half as sticky as things could get-" Logan began.

Veronica pressed her fingers to his mouth and shook her head. "Don't finish that."

Logan's lips curved into a wicked smile and he grasped the petite blonde around the waist. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and made for his Range Rover.

"What are you doing?" she squealed through her laughter.

"Wooing you, my dear Veronica. And this time, you're not getting out of it."

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: I also don't own _The Prestige, X-Men, Garfield, Halo_, Krispy Kreme, "If It Makes You Happy" by Sheryl Crow, or Land Rover.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
